


No. 1 Tension

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Series: PoI Themed Drabbles [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, PoI Themed Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension and the relieveing of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No. 1 Tension

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of themed drabbles for seasons 1 and 2. This one is a few words too long though.

"You're very tense, Harold."

Harold sighed and leaned into the hand gently rubbing his neck. "Yes, I believe I am. Do you have any suggestions on how to remedy that?"

The chair creaked when Reese pulled it out and spun Harold around. Harold could never stop admiring Reese's gracefulness when he took to his knees. He wished for his bedroom where he could properly admire Reese, the way he crawled up the bed, agile and smooth. But this had to suffice for now.

Hands that could break bones gently stroked up Harold's thighs. Nimble fingers deftly unbuttoned his trousers and sneaked inside. Reese looked up, through half lidded eyes, " Yes, Harold, you know I do."


End file.
